Dyskusja użytkownika:Obywatel
Kinrepok (dyskusja|wkład) 16:29, sty 11, 2010 (UTC) Indiana Jones interwiki Hej! Zrobione. Efekty powinny się pojawić w przeciągu 24-48h. TOR 15:37, kwi 27, 2010 (UTC) Najpopularniejsze wiki Słuszna sugestia, ta lista jest już dosyć stara i ma przeszło dwa lata. Robię z tej strony przekierowanie --Gudyś 13:48, cze 27, 2010 (UTC) Filmy a Filmopedia Zmiana z "filmy" na "filmopedia" może spowodować spadek wiki w rankingach Google, więc nie jest to najlepszy pomysł, szczerze mówiąc. Interwiki to naprawdę detal. :) Ale postaram się zajrzeć po powrocie z urlopu. Jeśli chodzi o uprawnienia admina, napisz proszę na . Pozdrawiam, –TOR 15:53, mar 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Dzięki za odebranie uprawnień. Jeśli coś trzeba by było pomóc, to wtedy mogę pomóc, ale już regularnej edycji nie wykonam. Za partyzantkę PRZEPRASZAM. Bundy91 17:31, kwi 1, 2011 (UTC) Lista śmieci Nie mogę nic z tym zrobić, wysłałem listę do TORa, on się tym zajmie w bliżej nieokreślonej przyszłości. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 17:55, kwi 7, 2011 (UTC) :Lista śmieci będzie uzupełnienia i usuwana przez staffów, napisałem do nich, jednakże na razie nie odpowiedzieli. W każdym razie fajnie by było, jakbyś pomógł, ponieważ ta lista to dopiero jedna trzecia całości. Bundy91 05:12, kwi 8, 2011 (UTC) siema ziomek, mam do ciebie pytanie: jak ty na swojej wikii dałeś takie fajne logo filmopedia i bezsensopedia- i jak tak fajnie rozbudowałeś tą stronę główną? co? masz może gg? Minkacz 17:42, kwi 19, 2011 (UTC) znasz może tak fajnie ciekawe strony, jak rozbudować na swoją wikię stronę główną? ( coś takiego podobne do wikipedii, nonsensopedii i twojej wikii- chodzi mi o stronę główną ) Minkacz 19:00, kwi 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Tworzenie botów Ja nie napisałem bota od zera. Korzystam z gotowego - pywikipediabot. Skrypt do aktualizacji robiłem ale na bazie bota. — Nana ''' 14:44, gru 4, 2011 (UTC) Polska Wiki na liście Witam! #Tylko, że przy tej swojej edycji cofnąłeś dane dla innych wikii do stanu sprzed ostatniej edycji bota. Fakt, że mogłeś tego nie zauważyć bo edycje bota nie pojawiają się w Ostatnich zmianach; są widoczne jedynie w historii strony... Btw. Samodzielne edycje na tej stronie są i tak ignorowane przez bota. W obecnej postaci skryptu uwzględnia on tylko edycje botów, adminów, i moje własne. Więc samodzielne poprawki dokonane przez innych użytkowników i tak nie będą miały wpływu na ostateczny rezultat rankingów. #OK. Dzięki za przypomnienie o Polska Wikii. Uaktualniłem dla niej nazwę i adres. Przy następnej aktualizacji (za tydzień) bot powinien go poprawić także w reszcie rankingów. Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' '''ツ]][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 22:26, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) Drogi Obywatelu! Wielce pożądana przy krytyce jest nauka czytania. Bo skoro Wikia umożliwia wstawianie stron o charakterze naukowym, to nie należy się obrażać, jak ktoś je wstawia. A skoro to miała być strona na pograniczu chemii, biochemii i medycyny, (jak piszę) to np. czynniki przeciwwirusowe jak najbardziej są i ze względu na chemiczna naturę i medyczne ze względu na zastosowanie. Jeśli aspiracje Wikii są skromniejsze to byłbym zobowiązany za poinformowanie mnie o tym najlepiej na wstępie. Z poważaniem M.Tarnowski 13:50, sty 4, 2012 (UTC) O, jak fajnie, jeszcze nie skończylem wstawiać, a już mi wykasowano. Przed poznaniem przesłania całości!!! M.Tarnowski 14:31, sty 4, 2012 (UTC) Bardzo przepraszam moja pomyłka co do miejsca wstawiania stron. M.Tarnowski 10:45, sty 5, 2012 (UTC) RE:Zamknięcie "Odbyt Wiki" Wiki została usunięta - zawierała zbyt dużo wulgaryzmów, obscenicznych obrazów i innych treści niezgodnych z zasadami, aby można było przymknąć oko. Poza wandalami, nie miała także żadnych aktywnych użytkowników, z którymi można by rozpocząć dyskusję o jej stanie. — Sovq 21:22, sty 28, 2012 (UTC) :Problemem nie był abstrakcyjny humor czy nazwa domeny, lecz wulgaryzmy i obrazy (np. zdjęcia fekaliów czy nagich ludzi). Zgodnie z tym, co znaleźć można tutaj, wiki wkrótce powinna być jeszcze dostępna do pobrania w formie bazy xml, co powinno pozwolić na, przynajmniej częściowe, odtworzenie zawartości. Proszę Cię jednak, abyś uważnie odtwarzał zawartość, starając się nie importować treści przekraczających granice dobrego smaku. Daj znać, jeżeli do końca przyszłego tygodnia baza danych nadal będzie niedostępna. — Sovq 07:42, sty 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Rozumiem i przepraszam, że to działanie doprowadziło do uciążliwości na Bezsensopedii. Gdybym wiedział, że są użytkownicy korzystający z treści tej wiki (przynajmniej z jej przyzwoitej części), na pewno podjąłbym próbę kontaktu. Jak weekend się skończy, zapytam Staffów koordynujących zespół helperów jak najlepiej rozwiązać ten problem. Pozdrawiam — Sovq 15:12, sty 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Cześć, udało się przywrócić tę wiki. Jeżeli chcesz jedynie skopiować wybrane artykuły, tak, aby były w zgodzie z licencją (czyt. skopiować razem z historią) możesz to zrobić korzystając z narzędzi Specjalna:Eksport i Specjalna:Import, gdy będziesz gotowy wiki ponownie zostanie zamknięta. Jeżeli chcesz adoptować tę wiki, daj znać na mojej stronie dyskusji - będzie to jednak wymagało uprzątnięcia zwartości. — Sovq 22:55, lut 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:OD Standardowa licencja CC-BY-SA nie dotyczy obrazów - w ich przypadku informacje o prawach autorskich powinien zamieścić na stronie pliku ten, kto plik przesłał i zgodnie z tą informacją dopuszczalne lub niedopuszczalne jest kopiowanie. Widzę jednak, że na pl.odbyt nie ma informacji o licencji plików. Nie jestem specjalistą od prawa autorskiego, ale w takich przypadkach zwykle zamieszczam plik pod flagą dozwolony użytek - w ostateczności, gdy autorowi nie będzie się podobało, że używasz jego obrazu, zawsze może poprosić o jego zdjęcie. — Sovq 19:16, lut 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:Prośba Gotowe. Zanim zmiana będzie widoczna, może minąć trochę czasu (do 24h). Pozdrawiam — Sovq 13:41, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) Obywatelu Byłbym ci bardzo wdzięczny gdybyś wzioł ode mnie plants vs. zombies wiki. (crasing (dyskusja) 10:59, maj 27, 2012 (UTC)) Nowa wiki Bardzo dziękuję za pomoc.... Mrkrzysio 10:06, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:Pages in ns. Włączyłem tą zmienną na Bezsensopedii. Proszę jednak o oszczędne korzystanie z gdyż, w zależności od liczby odwiedzających i liczby użyć , może nadmiernie wykorzystywać zasoby serwerów, za co może mi się dostać po głowie ;). Pozdrawiam — Sovq 11:00, cze 12, 2012 (UTC) Obywatelu Bardzo proszę usuń moją blokadę powód:art 3d był może wandalizmem jednak nie zrobionym celowo lecz zupełnię przypadkowo napisałem większy art niedało się go pociąć a ja znam taki sposób by się pocioł ale trzeba go częściowo usunąć zrobiłem tym sposobem ale musiałem natychmiast skończyć i nie mogłem go dokończyć.sajensfikszon (dyskusja) 16:20, cze 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ja akurat wolę zmienić nazwę z końcówką ''-pedia''. Przedrostek "wiki" dla mnie wygląda sztucznie. Ale w przypadku zmiany nazwy informatyki, to się wstrzymam i pomyśle nad nią. Kinrepok (dyskusja) 14:30, sie 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Bot - początki przygody Tak na szybko - problem z tym: usernames = 'plwikia''pl' = 'Robot Obywatela' Powinno być: usernames'plwikia''pl' = 'Robot Obywatela' :— Nana 13:53, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) :To akurat miałem dobrze, a tylko źle przepisałem na stronie dyskusji Sovq. Sprawdziłem jeszcze raz - nadal nie rozpoznaje słówka plwikia... [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:13, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) ::No tak. Problemem jest w brak pliku family z danymi do połączenia się z wiki. Odpal generate_family_file.py. Dalej postępując z instrukcjami wpisz adres, następnie jako short name daj „plwikia”, a inne języki na razie pomiń („n”). Po tym powinieneś mieć utworzony prawie gotowy (ale użyteczny) plik family wymagany do połączenia się z daną wiki. (BTW: chyba wygodniej by z tym na forum przejść) — Nana 14:24, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) :::I Nanaki znowu mnie wyprzedził :> Poza tym co zostało napisane powyżej, mogę podlinkować całkiem przydatny post jednego z użytkowników Community Central, jeśli angielszczyzna Ci nie straszna - Link. — Sovq 14:30, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Dziękuję wam obu za pomoc. Teraz mi wywala inny błąd (nie rozpoznaje nazwy użytkownika), ale wikię już rozpoznaje, więc jakiś postęp jest ;-) Ten link wygląda sensownie, później to sobie dokładnie przeczytam. W razie problemów będę pisał dalej (może faktycznie lepiej nawet na forum). [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:53, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Dobra wiadomość! Dzisiaj udało mi się poprawnie zalogować na Bezsensopedię i przeprowadzić automatycznie kilka edycji. Jeszcze trochę i będę użytkownikiem bota z prawdziwego zdarzenia ;-) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:45, sie 23, 2012 (UTC) :Gratulacje, pamiętaj jednak, że "z wielką mocą przychodzi wielka odpowiedzialność" ;-P . — Sovq 16:49, sie 23, 2012 (UTC) ja głównie mam zdjęcia z: facebooka i twittera (od aktorów/aktorek) i z angielskiej wersji mojej wiki DemonRipper